Front gas bags that emerge from the steering wheel or the instrument panel, in combination with curtain-type side gas bags that deploy from the area of the roof frame of the vehicle, currently constitute a standard in vehicle occupant restraint systems since good protection can be achieved in this way in the event of a head-on or lateral impact.
It is an object of the invention to improve a vehicle occupant restraint system so as to optimize the protection provided to a vehicle occupant in the event of an oblique impact.